Minha vida sem mim
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: O você faria se descobrisse que tem apenas alguns messes de vida?
1. Chapter 1

Presente de aniversario para minha irmã! Essa fic é dedicada pra ela!

-

**Minha Vida Sem Mim**

**-**

Fic Yaoi

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Angust / Drama / Dheath???

**Sinopse:** Heero descobre que nunca poderá realizar seus sonhos e desejos, que nunca poderá ficar ao lado de Duo, pois sua vida esta simplesmente escorregando por seus dedos, com apenas seis meses de vida Heero tenta preparar uma vida feliz para Duo assim que ele se for...

**Parte 1**

Heero POV

_É tão estranho pensar assim, eu que nunca tive esperanças de ter um futuro depois da guerra, eu que nunca quis ter um futuro, agora me surpreendo sentindo medo... E logo eu que nunca tive medo... Por que não podemos ter tudo que queremos? Será que o que eu quero é pedir muito? _

_Se fosse há algum tempo atrás eu aceitaria com prazer esse maldito destino, mas agora... Agora eu tenho tanto a perder... Eu não quero... Eu não quero partir... Eu não quero perdê-lo... Eu não quero perder o Duo... Desde que ele entrou em minha vida e coloriu meu mundo preto e branco eu passei a querer tanto viver... Eu quero viver... Eu quero viver com Duo._

_Por que agora? Será que eu não mereço um pouco de felicidade? Eu olho para a sorridente face de Duo através da janela, ele está lá fora cuidando do jardim, ele está tão cheio de vida, tão cheio de energia, tão cheio de tudo que eu não tenho... Eu nunca pedi nada em toda minha vida, eu nunca quis nada em toda minha vida, mas... Eu estou pedindo agora... Eu estou implorando... Eu quero viver. Será que eu não mereço isso? _

_Não, o que eu estou pedindo não é uma recompensa por todo o sofrimento que passei desde o dia em que eu nasci, não é isso que eu quero, eu só quero o que toda pessoa normal iria querer, eu quero mais tempo, mais tempo para amar Duo, para fazê-lo feliz, para beijá-lo, para abraçá-lo, para simplesmente olha-lo sorri e ouvir todas as coisas malucas que ele diz. _

_Se eu soubesse... Se eu soubesse antes que teria tão pouco tempo de vida, eu nunca teria aceitado viver ao lado de Duo, eu nunca teria prometido estar pra sempre ao seu lado, pois pra sempre é muito tempo e tempo é tudo o que eu não tenho. Eu não quero fazê-lo chorar, não quero que ele sofra, eu não quero que ele saiba que daqui a quatro meses eu não estarei mais aqui... É tão difícil deixá-lo, eu me apeguei tanto a esse sentimento._

_Duo me ensinou tantas coisas, com ele eu aprendi a ser humano, aprendi a sentir e aprendi a aceitar certas coisas, aceitar que Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas, e eu que nem acreditava que Deus pudesse existir, mas vendo tudo que Duo passou e mesmo assim ele possui tanta fé, eu realmente quero acreditar que Deus existe e que foi ele que colocou algo tão divino como Duo em meu caminho, uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como ele só pode ter sido desenhada por Deus. E se Deus o colocou em meu caminho é justo tira-lo agora?_

_Tudo que eu quero é que Duo seja feliz e se eu tiver que partir que ele não sofra, se eu não posso mais estar ao lado dele, que ele possa encontrar alguém que o faça mais feliz do que eu jamais poderei fazer. É tudo que eu quero agora, que ele fique bem sem mim, se eu não posso lutar contra o meu destino eu lutarei para que minha vida sem mim seja muito feliz... Porque minha vida sem mim é a vida de Duo, pois ele é tudo que eu consigo respirar._

-

_**You are everything I need to see  
Smile and sunlight makes  
sunlight to me  
Laugh and come and look into me  
Drips  
of moonlight washing over me  
Can I show you what want from  
me**_

-

Heero estava observando Duo através da janela, Duo arruma de um jeito desajeitado o jardim, Heero se divertia ao vê-lo tão feliz e não podia se impedir de querer chorar, ainda tentava assimilar todas as palavras que Dr. J. lhe dissera, eles não podiam ser verdade.

**Flash-Back**

_Heero estava se sentindo mal há muito tempo, tendo tonturas e fortíssimas dores de cabeça e quanto mais o tempo passava mais forte eram as dores. Não querendo que Duo soubesse ou pelo menos desconfiasse que vinha se sentindo mal Heero decidiu procurar J. antes de ir atrás de um medico._

_Ao chegar ao laboratório do cientista este já o esperava com uma cara nada boa. Ao entrar na sala de J, que era grande e mal iluminada, encontrou-o sentado em sua escrivaninha digitando algo em um laptop, Heero ficou parado a porta sem saber se entrava ou ia embora, alguma coisa em seu intimo sentia medo do que J poderia lhe dizer._

_-Entre Heero. Ou você vai ficar parado ai o dia todo? – J falou para Heero sem desviar a atenção do que fazia no computador. –Então o que você quer falar comigo?_

_J encarou Heero. Após alguns minutos de silencio o japonês decidiu falar._

_-Eu saber se você já tem os resultados dos meus exames.._

_-Exames? – J se fez de desentendido. –Eu sou um cientista Heero não um medico, porque você não procura um?_

_-Não brinque comigo. Quero saber os resultados dos exames. – Heero já estava ficando impaciente com os rodeios de J._

_-Eu sei. Eu já desconfio por que você veio me procurar. Fazer-me uma visita e relembrar os velhos tempos e que não seria um motivo. – J foi o único que riu de sua piada sem graça. –Então como você se sente?_

–_Aquelas dores e enjôos que eu te relatei de uns dias pra cá vem ficando cada vez mais fortes e insuportáveis._

_-Como eu suspeitava. _

_J deu um longo suspiro e se levantou caminhando ate a janela como se olhasse para algo do lado de fora._

_-Heero quero pedir que você procure um especialista._

_-Um especialista? Por quê?_

_-Eu não sou um medico, o meu diagnostico não é muito preciso. – J encarou o japonês. –Tomei a liberdade de levar estes exames a um neurologista e ele me pediu para te encaminhar a um Oncologista. _

_-Um Oncologista? – Heero não estava entendo o J queria dizer com ele procurar um medico especialista em câncer. -O que você quer dizer com isso? – Heero não estava entendendo onde J queria chegar com esses rodeios._

_-Quero dizer que você esta com um tumor no cérebro. Você esta doente. Esta com câncer. – J fez uma pausa para respirar. –Ainda não sei a gravidade disso por isso você tem que procurar um oncologista._

_-Então sugiro que você já tem um especialista a me indicar. – Heero tentou não se abalar com o que J lhe dissera tão secamente, então ele estava com câncer? Estava doente? Era grave? Essas perguntas giravam em sua mente, mas sua mascara fria não deixava transparecer o temor que o rondava._

_-Sim. Eu já tomei a liberdade de marcar uma consulta para você. –Eu já enviei para ele todos os seus exames e provavelmente ele pedirá que você faça mais exames._

_Heero ficou em silencio, piscou varias vezes e olhou para o vazio. Tentava absorver as palavras de J, não podia ser verdade, quer dizer que estava doente._

_-Essa doença... Eu não sei a gravidade. E há tratamentos... – J começou a falar._

_-Eu vou morrer? – a pergunta saiu tão involuntariamente da boca de Heero que ele mesmo se surpreendeu._

_-Me deixe terminar Heero o que estava dizendo. – J o olhou feio. –Pode ser apenas um tumor benigno, você pode se tratar e ficar bem, essas dores de cabeça... – J parou para tomar fôlego. –Elas vão acabar e você poderá voltar a ter a vida de antes._

_-Quando é a consulta? – Heero novamente cortou J._

_-Eu a marquei para amanha de manha. Pensei que você teria pressa em saber o resultado final._

_-Então amanha eu rirei a esta consulta. – Heero falou sem muita emoção em sua voz. _

_-Esta bem. Eu gostaria de te acompanhar nessa consulta._

_-Como quiser. – Heero deu de ombros._

_J sabia que a aparente calma do japonês era apenas um disfarce, qualquer um, ate mesmo o dito soldado perfeito parado ali a sua frente, se sentiria apavorado com essa noticia._

_-Não quero que você espere o pior dessa doença. Câncer tem cura. Eu mesmo conheço muitas pessoas que já superaram isso. Você pode se tratar com quimioterapia e..._

_-Poupe-me desse seu discurso positivo J. Isto não combina com você. – Heero soou. Havia muitas duvidas rondando sua mente agora e a ultima ciosa que Heero precisava era de ouvir um discurso otimista, ainda mais vindo de J, que o japonês sabia ser uma pessoa nem um pouco otimista. Não precisava daquele cientista assumindo a postura otimista típica de Quatre._

_J queria de algum jeito animar o japonês, ele não o reconhecia mais, onde estava aquele poço de frieza que ele havia treinado? Heero parecia tão humano agora. J mais do que ninguém sabia diferenciar quando o japonês usava sua mascara de frieza e quando não, podia ver o pânico nos olhos do ex-piloto do Wing, por mais que este quisesse esconder ou disfarçar. Já havia visto o lado humano do japonês sempre que este estava ao lado do piloto do 02._

_O piloto 02 com certeza o havia mudado muito, no começo J não concordava com a idéia de ver seu mais perfeito projeto sendo estragado por um americano atrapalhado e baka, mas no fim concordou que isso era o mínimo que Heero merecia por tudo que ele o havia feito passar, graças a Heero e os outros pilotos a guerra não mais existia nada mais justo do que o soldado perfeito também não mais existir e se tornar agora apenas Heero Yuy um jovem como qualquer outro._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

Heero riu ao ver Duo xingar e discutir com uma pobre planta, como se a planta pudesse ouvi-lo e reponde-lo, era tão fascinante ver como aquele americano podia ser tão espontâneo e engraçado. Heero queria tanto poder apagar todas as palavras que o medico havia lhe dito. Não podia ser verdade, não queria que fosse verdade.

Havia ido a primeira consulta com J como o combinado, o medico não quis lhe dar muitas explicações apenas lhe pediu mais exames e em seu retorno para saber o resultado... Nada podia preparar Heero para o que ele ouviria do oncologista, nem mesmo sua mascara de frieza.

**Flash-Back**

_Heero havia permitido que J o acompanhasse em sua segunda visita ao consultório, pois sabia o cientista não o deixaria em paz enquanto não soubesse o que se passava com ele. Mas agora já se arrependia vendo como J o olhava com piedade, ele estava doente, nada demais, não iria morrer, ou iria? _

_Heero temia que J soubesse mais do que havia lhe contado e por isso o olhava desta forma. Mas antes que pudesse confrontar J sobre o que ele sabia a porta do consultório foi aberta e um homem aparentando ter uns cinqüenta e poucos anos, de cabelos grisalhos e face alegre os convidassem para entrar._

_-Então J você leu os resultados que te mandei? – Apos cumprimentar Heero, o medico se voltou para J._

_-Vi. Espero que este resultado esteja equivocado._

_-Não esta J, infelizmente não esta._

_Heero estava se sentindo incomodado porque o medico lhe lançava o mesmo olhar de pena e compaixão que J. Eles se entreolhavam como se Heero fosse digno de pena e eles soubessem algo que o japonês não sabia._

_-Esta bem. Cansei da brincadeira. O que vocês sabem que eu não sei? – Heero falou num tom irritado_

_-Bem meu jovem. Os exames que J me enviou ainda são muito escassos e não dá para chegar a um diagnostico definitivo, mas... – o medico olhou para J como se lhe pedisse permissão para contar o que sabia a Heero e aquilo irritou ainda mais o japonês._

_-Mas? – japonês falou ainda mais impaciente._

_-Com os exames que você fez aqui neste hospital eu já tenho o resultado e..._

_-E? – Heero já estava ficando cansado daqueles rodeios._

_-Você tem um tumor maligno no cérebro, infelizmente este câncer já se alastrou para outras partes de seu corp, isso explica suas dores de cabeça e enjôos, e eu temo que..._

– _Isso não tem cura, não é mesmo? – Heero perguntou já sabendo a resposta._

_O medico apenas fez um sinal negativo com cabeça, Heero baixou os olhos já imaginava que essa seria a resposta._

_Heero ficou em silencio, piscou varias vezes e olhou para o vazio. Tentava absorver as palavras do medico, não podia ser verdade, quer dizer que estava doente._

_-Sugiro que você procure outros especialistas nessa área, existe muitas formas de controlar o avanço desse tumor, você pode ter sessões de radio e quimioterapia mesmo que essas sessões não vá te curar, elas podem fazer com que você se sinta melhor..._

_-Quanto tempo de vida eu tenho? – Heero apenas encarava o vazio enquanto uma sombra de tristeza passava por seus olhos._

_-Talvez o seu tempo possa ser..._

_-Quanto tempo? – cortou qualquer coisa positiva que aquele medico iria lhe dizer, dessa vez a voz de Heero saiu fria e sem emoção._

_-Eu diria três meses, no máximo quatro._

_-Não é justo... – o japonês sussurrou para si mesmo._

_-Heero escute o que o medico tem a lhe dizer. – dessa vez foi J quem interferiu. –Existem tratamentos e você pode melhorar um pouco..._

_-Shhhh... Eu não quero ouvir. – a voz de Heero soou baixa demais para que J pudesse ouvi-lo._

_Sua mente vagou para um lugar muito distante dali, podia ver os lábios de J e do medico se mexendo mais não podia ouvi-los, não queria ouvi-los. Tantos desejos e sonhos que havia cultivado em seu coração timidamente esperançoso pareciam se espatifar em mil pedaços agora, em seus lapsos de memória a única coisa que podia ouvir e ver era o sorriso de Duo, e tudo parecia tão distante agora, logo aquele sorriso não aqueceria mais os seus dias tristes._

_Pela primeira vez na vida, Heero sentiu medo._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

-Heero. Heero?

Heero estava tão perdido em suas memórias que nem ao menos percebeu o americano chamando-o.

-Heero você esta me ouvindo?

-Desculpe Duo, o que você disse mesmo? – Heero se forçou a afastar todas as lembranças ruins que vinham em sua mente e se concentrar no que Duo dizia.

-Ta no mundo da lua? Eu disse que não consigo fazer com que aquelas mudinhas fiquem de pé... – Duo fez um muxoxo. –Elas murcham tão rápido...

Heero olhou pela janela e achou graça da quantidade de água que Duo havia colocado nas plantas, elas estavam praticamente cobertas de lamas.

-É claro que elas não vão ficar de pé Duo, não são plantas aquáticas, você afogou as coitadas!

Duo fez um biquinho de quem estava magoado, definitivamente ele não tinha talento para jardinagem. Heero deu uma olhada na situação em que Duo se encontrava, parecia uma criança que tinha brincado o dia inteiro em uma poça de lama, estava todo sujo de terra, e sujando todo o chão por onde passava.

-Anda Duo, vai tomar um banho e se trocar, logo o jantar estará na mesa.

-Ta bom. – Duo saiu batendo o pé parecendo uma criança que não queria tomar banho.

O dia já se aproximava de seu fim e os últimos raios de sol desapareciam no horizonte. O dia havia sido um tanto quanto incomum para Duo, era o seu dia de folga e tinha planejado passar o dia sozinho mesmo, fazendo compras e talvez fazer uma visita para Quatre, já que nunca programava nada com Heero, pois o japonês nunca tirava folga, quem dirá férias. Duo já havia se cansado de dar murros em ponta de faca.

Mas, especialmente hoje, seu dia não foi como havia esperado, Duo havia tido uma surpresa, Heero havia saído cedo e Duo nem se preocupou com isso, pois certamente o japonês teria ido para os Prevents, mas para sua surpresa o japonês voltara da padaria com varias guloseimas que Duo tanto gostava e Heero tanto lhe proibia de comer.

Heero não havia ido trabalhar, primeiro Duo pensou em questionar o porquê de Heero ter tirado o dia de folga também, mas logo afastou sua curiosidade, preferia na estragar esse acontecimento tão raro com suas perguntas irritantes.

O dia havia sido bom na analise do americano, ele e Heero haviam feito compras de supermercado juntos, almoçado pizza, depois Heero o japonês o ajudou a terminar os relatórios que ele deveria ter entregado há semanas para Une.

Quando Heero ofereceu ajuda para o americano, este estranhou, depois teve medo que o japonês o repreendesse por sua irresponsabilidade, ficou esperando o dia todo por um sermão que não veio. Heero simplesmente o ajudou sem dizer nada, nem uma critica, novamente veio a estranheza nos olhos de Duo, Heero estava um tanto quanto diferente, mas novamente Duo resolveu não questionar, não queria estragar essa nova "personalidade" do japonês, tinha que admitir que estava gostando dela.

Após tomar uma boa chuveirada, Duo foi se juntar a mesa com Heero, jantaram em silencio, geralmente Duo tagarelava todo o jantar enquanto Heero apenas respondia com monossílabos, isso quando respondia, mas este jantar em especial Duo não quis dizer nada.

Normalmente ele tagarelava para chamar a atenção do japonês, mas parecia que neste momento em especial o americano não precisava tagarelar para chamar atenção de Heero, parecia que sua atenção já estava voltada todo pra ele e isso era tão mágico que Duo nem precisava falar.

Depois do jantar Heero ajudou Duo a lavar as louças, depois Duo foi assistir um pouco de televisão e Heero se sentou ao seu lado para ler um livro. Conversaram sobre algumas coisas fúteis e novamente a vontade de perguntar para o japonês porque ele estava agindo assim passou pela mente de Duo, mas novamente ele achou melhor não vocalizar seus pensamentos era melhor simplesmente curtir aquele momento.

Era raríssima as vezes que podia ficar assim com Heero, um do lado do outro, simplesmente se curtindo, sem precisar ir para cama para isso.

Heero esperou ate que Duo fosse dormir para que pudesse passar para seu laptop todos os pensamentos e idéias que passavam por sua mente. Quando o americano foi se deitar, Heero foi para o escritório, refletir sobre sua curta vida e fazer uma lista de todas as coisas que gostaria de fazer antes que fosse tarde demais.

Já tinha decidido que não contaria nada a ninguém, nem mesmo a Duo, queria poupar o americano de vê-lo agonizar em cima de uma cama de hospital, não queria que a ultima lembrança que Duo tivesse dele fosse a de um hospital.

Não sabia se sua escolha era a certa mas não suportaria ver Duo tratando diferente só porque ele estava doente, não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dele. Queria apenas levar consigo todas as lembranças boas que pudesse ter, queria fazer a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo feliz, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo.

Suas mãos tremiam diante da tela do laptop, já havia digitado e apagado centenas de vezes o que escrevera, e por fim, escolheu dez coisas que mais queria fazer antes de morrer.

**Coisas para fazer antes de morrer**:

1) Dizer ao Duo que eu o amo várias vezes ao dia.  
2) Arranjar ao Duo uma nova pessoa de quem ele goste, que vai cuidar dele, ama-lo e respeita-lo.  
3)Ser mais gentil com as pessoas..  
4) Irmos à praia juntos e fazermos um grande piquenique.  
5) Fumar e beber tanto quanto eu quiser.  
6) Dizer o que penso.  
7) Fazer amor com outros homens para ver como é.  
8) Fazer Duo se apaixonar-se por mim novamente.  
9) Dizer aos meus amigos, Quatre Trowa e Wufei o quanto os estimo e o quanto suas amizades são importantes para mim.  
10) Fazer o Duo sorrir todos os dias.

Heero nem ao menos se deu conta do quanto alguns de seus desejos eram contraditórios, apenas digitou o que se passava em sua mente, queria realmente fazer todas essa coisas.

Ao terminar de digitar suas ambições, Heero desligou o laptop e foi admirar o sono de Duo, não queria dormir, não queria perder nem um segundo de seu curto tempo.

-

**Continua...**

**-**

**Cantinho da autora: **Ola a todos, muito obrigada por lerem essa fic. Bem como eu disse no inicio dessa pagina, essa fic é um presente de aniversario para minha irmã, eu não consegui terminar de escrever a fic que ela me pediu por falta de tempo então decidi dedicar essa fic (que já estava bem encaminhada) para ela.

Como essa fic já estava bem avançada, vou postar um capitulo dela por semana, prometo, mas é só dessa fic que vai ter capitulo novo toda semana hein... O.o ?

Espero que tenham gostado... Por favor, comentem!

Ate mais!

Feliz aniversario maninha!

**Musica tema da fic:** Angel of mine do Evanescence.


	2. Parte 2

Presente de aniversario para minha irmã! Essa fic é dedicada pra ela!

-

**Minha Vida Sem Mim**

**-**

Fic Yaoi

Casal principal: Duo e Heero

Gênero: Angust / Drama / Dheath???

**Sinopse:** Heero descobre que nunca poderá realizar seus sonhos e desejos, que nunca poderá ficar ao lado de Duo, pois sua vida esta simplesmente escorregando por seus dedos, com apenas seis meses de vida Heero tenta preparar uma vida feliz para Duo assim que ele se for...

**Agradecimentos: **A todos que me deixaram review, valeu demais galera \o/ ... Tina-chan 0, Larcan, Kiara Salkys, Nica Morgan, Paulety, mii, Aline-chan e YumeSangai ! Obrigada também aos leitores tímidos que estão ai escondidinhos, mas leu minha fic e não deixou review...

**-**

**Parte 2**

**-**

Ao terminar de digitar suas ambições, Heero desligou o laptop e foi admirar o sono de Duo, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto com um cuidado esmerado para não acordar o americano. Pela janela aberta entravam os raios da lua e iluminavam a pele alva de Duo por um momento Heero imaginou ver asas de um anjo em suas costas.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

_**  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_Ver o seu sorriso enquanto dorme_

_**  
While you're far away dreaming**_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_**  
**__**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce rendição_

_**  
**__**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_**  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você__ são momentos que eu preso muito_

Duo parecia tão sereno, parecia estar sonhando, vagando por algum lugar distante e feliz, havia um leve curvar em seus lábios que se assemelhavam a um sorriso, Heero nem ao menos se lembrava de quando fora a ultima vez que vira o americano tão calmo assim quando estava acordado.

Sentou-se ao lado do trançado adormecido e ficou admirando as belas feições do americano. Passou levemente os dedos sobre a face de Duo e o ouviu ronronar, como ele era belo... Ouvia a leve respiração de Duo e o subi e descer de peito indicando que o que provocava o barulho. Aquele americano significava tanto para ele.

Heero havia se afastado tanto de Duo, como pôde deixar isso acontecer? No fundo Heero sempre achava que teria tempo para consertar as coisas depois, mas parecia que o destino tinha lhe pregado uma peça muito cruel.

Heero nunca prestava atenção nas coisas que Duo dizia ou fazia, pois as julgava fúteis demais para se preocupar, sempre colocava outras coisas em primeiro plano e deixava Duo para escanteio. Não que não gostasse do americano, na verdade o amava, mas sempre achava que teria tempo para consertar seus erros depois, mas agora o tempo estava lhe dando uma lição da qual se arrependia amargamente. Nunca deixar as coisas que você pode fazer hoje para amanha, pois o tempo não perdoa. O tempo é algo implacável, não espera e não pára para ninguém.

Agora tudo que queria fazer era aproveitar cada minuto de seu tempo ao lado de Duo. Queria ver o americano sorrir abertamente como ele fazia antes, Heero buscou em suas mente a lembrança da ultima vez em que vira Duo sorri abertamente em sua presença e notou como essa lembrança estava distante.

No começo achou que Duo tinha mudado, que ele tinha amadurecido e parado com as manias que Heero julgava ser criancices, mas agora analisando tudo por um outro ângulo percebeu que na verdade quem mudara fora ele mesmo, Duo nunca havia mudado, fora ele quem deixara de prestar atenção em Duo, fora ele quem havia se afastado e deixado o americano de lado.

Deus... Como se arrependia disso agora. Ele parecia apenas um estranho para Duo agora, nos últimos anos ia em casa apenas para dormir, e trabalhar em seu laptop quando não estava no QG central dos Prevents. Nunca conversava ou ouvia o que o americano tinha a dizer e não notara como Duo se afastara dele.

Não podia culpar o americano, devia ser difícil para ele conviver com um estranho dentro de sua própria casa. Como queria ver Duo sorrir como antes, como queria ver aquele olhar apaixonado do americano, como queria ver o humor espalhafatoso de Duo agora, só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, só queria não ser mais um estranho para Duo.

Mas de nada adiantaria ficar se martirizando agora por todas as coisas que nunca fez ou disse. Tinha que agir, fazer algo que pudesse reparar apenas um pouquinho do estrago que sua ignorância fizera com a relação que tinha com Duo.

Admirou os longos cabelos cuidadosamente trançados de Duo, como amava aquele cabelo, aquele corpo, aquele rosto, como amava aquele anjo adormecido.

_**I don´t wanna close my eyes**_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_**  
I don´t wanna fall asleep**_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_**  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe**_

_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_**  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing**_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_**  
´Cause even when I dream of you**_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_**  
The sweetest dream will never do**_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_**  
I´d still miss you, babe**_

_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby_

_**  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing**_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

Faria qualquer coisa por ele, qualquer coisa. No meio de seus devaneios uma duvida voltou a atormentar sua mente e Heero novamente teve medo de confirmar algo que o vinha remoendo desde o momento em que escrevera o item oito de sua lista de coisas a fazer antes de morrer. Será que Duo ainda o amava? Será que seus toques ainda conseguiam deixar Duo abalado? Será que suas palavras ainda causariam rubor nas maças delicadas do rosto de Duo?

Heero estava tão concentrado em admirar aquele momento em que poderia ficar ali só admirando o maior presente que a vida tinha lhe dado que achou graça quando o viu despertar.

Ouviu o leve ronronar de Duo, o americano se moveu e coçou os olhos abrindo-os devagar para que se acostumassem a enxergar na escuridão. Viu Heero sentado a seu lado olhando-o como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, achou que estava sonhando.

-Já esta de dia? – perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

-Não Duo, volte a dormir. – Heero respondeu com uma voz doce, muito atípica para o seu habitual.

-Mas você já ta acordado. – Duo tentou se levantar forçando seus olhos a se abrirem, o quarto estava à meia luz, mas ainda sim tentava enxergar melhor.

-Não se preocupe comigo volte a dormir. – Heero colocou as mãos nos ombros de Duo e tentou convence-lo a se deitar de novo.

-Você esta bem? – Duo encarou Heero com um ar ainda sonolento. –Você esta estranho!

Duo estranhou Heero ainda estar acordado e sentado a seu lado na cama olhando-o dormir, será que era isso mesmo que o japonês estava fazendo? Olhando-o?

-Me desculpe. – Heero não queria ter acordado Duo e nem parecer estranho aos olhos do americano.

Duo arregalou os olhos e depois os esfregou novamente, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho, ele tinha mesmo ouvido as palavras "me desculpe" sair da boca do japonês? Se fosse um sonho não queria que ninguém o acordasse.

Ficaram alguns minutos apenas se encarando cada um perdido em suas próprias reflexões, Heero olhava com um olhar tão terno para Duo que isso chegava a doer no americano, onde estava sua costumeira frieza? Duo começou a se perguntar se estava sonhando ou estava louco.

Heero viu a confusão nos olhos de Duo e isso era tudo que ele não queria, novamente Duo estava lhe dando aquele olhar, um olhar que Heero não queria, aquele olhar de estranheza, não queria ser um estranho para o americano.

-Ah Duo... – Heero passou a mão pela face de Duo ajeitando alguns fios que insistiam em cobrir o belo rosto do americano. –Eu te amo tanto...

Duo arregalou os olhos de imediato e sua face corou instantaneamente. Aquelas palavras saíram tão abruptamente da boca de Heero que Duo não teve tempo de absorvê-las e nem digeri-las.

–_Eu te amo tanto..._

Seu coração começou a bater tão forte que seu perto chegava a doer, dava ate para ouvir o "tum-tum" vindo de seu peito. Essas palavras ficavam se repetindo em sua mente. Parecia que o tempo havia congelado, olhava para os olhos de Heero e estes pareciam tão doces, tão gentis, tão cheios de amor... Amor?

Os olhos de Duo lacrimejaram imediatamente, ele via amor nos olhos de Heero. Deus... Como havia desejado ver esses olhos novamente. Não... Não queria chorar na frente de Heero, não queria parecer frágil e infantil aos olhos de japonês, não podia deixar que seus olhos continuassem lacrimejando, logo as lagrimas começariam a cair. Levantou-se abruptamente assustando Heero que não entendeu sua reação.

-Duo o que foi? Aconteceu algo? – Heero preocupou-se ao ver o americano sair correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Duo correu o mais rápido que pode e se trancou dentro do banheiro. Recostou-se contra porta e deixou que seu corpo caísse pesadamente no chão. Só então se permitiu chorar. Ouviu os passos de Heero se aproximando da porta e o leve bater das mãos do japonês na porta.

-Duo você esta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ouviu a voz preocupada do outro lado.

Reuniu toda a sanidade que ainda lhe restava e respirou fundo.

-Eu estou bem Heero. Só preciso de um tempinho.

Heero gostaria de fazer mais perguntas sobre a reação de Duo, mas achou melhor não. Por hora aquela resposta do americano bastava. Afastou-se da porta do banheiro e foi em direção à cama, no meio do caminho sentiu uma forte e insuportável dor de cabeça, a dor havia aparecido tão repentinamente que não teve tempo de se controlar, caiu de joelhos no chão, parecia que sua cabeça estava sendo esmagada por uma tonelada.

Aquela dor só podia ser um sinal de sua doença. O ar faltava-lhe aos pulmões era como se aquela dor se espalhasse por cada célula de seu corpo, olhou rapidamente para a porta do banheiro e agradeceu mentalmente por ela ainda estar fechada. Não queria que Duo o visse sentido dor, não podia deixar que o americano o visse daquele jeito.

Aqueles minutos de agonia pareciam uma eternidade, sua cabeça latejava, era de longe a pior dor que já havia sentido em toda sua vida, aos poucos a dor foi desaparecendo tão repentinamente quanto surgiu, os sinais de que sua vida não passava de um sopro frágil ficavam cada vez mais evidentes.

Deitou-se na cama antes a que a porta do banheiro fosse aberta, para sua sorte Duo não o viu dar seu ultimo suspiro de dor, ele não tinha visto Heero se definhando em dor, e era isto que o japonês queria, era assim que ele preferia levar seus últimos meses de vida.

Ao sentir a aproximação de Duo o japonês fingiu dormir. Sentiu o peso do corpo de Duo deitando sobre a cama, embora Heero estivesse deitado de costas para o americano, Heero podia sentir o peso dos olhos de Duo sobre si, o analisando, o japonês apenas tranqüilizou sua respiração e fingiu que dormia.

Quando percebeu que a respiração de Duo se tornara constante e tranqüila, Heero pode voltar ao que fazia antes, agora que Duo estava dormindo, ele podia admirar a face de seu anjo.

Olhou para a doce face adormecida de Duo e pode ver um leve curvar de lábios no rosto do americano, parecia que ele estava sonhando, vagando pelo doce mundo dos sonhos felizes. Heero se curvou levemente em direção ao americano e deu-lhe um beijo delicado na face, naquele momento agradeceu mentalmente a Deus ou a quem quer que estivesse olhando por eles lá de cima, agradeceu por estar com Duo.

_**Lying close to you**_

_Deitado perto de você_

_**  
Feeling your heart beating**_

_sentindo o seu coração bater_

_**  
And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming**_

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_

_**  
Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing**_

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_

_**  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together**_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_**  
And I just wanna stay with you**_

_Eu só quero ficar com você_

_**  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

_Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre_

x-x-x-x-x

-

x-x-x-x-x

Duo estava na cozinha preparando suas famosas panquequas doces para o cafe da manha enquanto Heero, que ja havia arrumado as mesa para o cafe, trabalhava em seu laptop. Da sala de estar Heero podia ouvir o cantarolar de Duo, parecia que o velho e animado Duo estava de volta e isso deixava o japones imensamente feliz. Era tudo que ele queria, ver o americano se comportar assim novamente.

Heero estava tao absolto em seus pensamentos ouvindo a musica que Duo cantarolava que nem ouviu o tocar insistente da campainha.

-Sera que dá para você atender a porta Heero? – Duo apareceu na porta da cozinha com uma vasilha na mão mexendo a massa da panqueca.

-Hã... claro.

Heero se levantou e sem olhar pelo olho mágico apenas abriu a porta. Visualizou quando abriu a porta um homem com mais ou menos a sua idade, moreno de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes e calmos, um pouco mais alto que ele, de aparencia amigavel e convidativa. Heero ficou alguns instantes analisando aquele sujeito parado a sua porta.

-Er... o Duo esta ai? –o homem desconhecido perguntou com uma voz timida.

-Você é... – a primeira vista Heero estranhou aquele homem que ele podia jurar nunca ter visto em sua vida perguntar por Duo.

-Você não se lembra? – o homem fez cara de desentendido. –Eu sou sebastian, o seu vizi...

-Sebastian o que você esta fazendo ai parado na porta? – Duo apareceu atras de Heero com um largo sorriso no rosto. –Entra logo cara!

Duo puxou Sebastian para dentro de sua casa, Heero ficou apenas observando a intimidade que o americano parecia ter com aquele sujeito, pareciam intimos demais. Os olhos observadores do japones não perderam nenhum detalhe, reparou que o tal sujeito parecia constrangido e desconfortavel em sua presença. Quando Duo o havia puxado para dentro da casa Heero viu o sujeito olhar para ele como se estivesse com receio da reaçao que o japones poderia ter.

-Você vai ficar para o café da manhã não vai Sebastian? – Duo perguntou animado.

-Não Duo, eu não quero atrapalhar. Na verdade eu só vim trazer...

-Eu não aceito um "não" como resposta, ja esta decido, você vai ficar e pronto. Aposto que você ainda nem tomou café, não e mesmo? – Duo perguntou para a sujeito.

-Bem... eu ainda não comi mas... – o tal Sebastian respondia as perguntas de Duo um pouco tenso demais e olhando sempre de rabo de olho para Heero que estava encostado na porta da cozinha, de braços cruzados observando os dois.

-Você tem que provar minhas panquecas, eu não quero me gabar, mas elas sao excelentes. Heero, por favor, coloca mais um lugar na mesa que o Sebastian vai come com a gente. – Duo pediu a Heero e se sentou no sofá para conversar melhor com o recém-chegado.

Heero deixou a sala, mas antes deu um longo olhar sobre o sujeito com quem Duo conversava animadamente como se fosse um amigo de longa data. Na cozinha o japones vasculhava sua mente tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia Sebastian, por alguma razao aquele rosto calmo de olhos verdes lhe eram familiares.

Assim que terminou de ajeitar mais um lugar a mesa, Duo apareceu na cozinha puxando Sebastian consigo.

-Sente-se ai Sebastian. – Duo indicou o lugar que Heero acabara de ajeitar. – Você tem que experimentar isso.

Duo colocou algumas panquecas no patro do moreno e depois despeijou meu por cima.

-Coma enquanto esta quentinho. – Duo sorriu. –Você se serve ou quer que eu te sirva Heero? – Duo se virou para o japonês com um prato de panquecas nas mãos.

-Eu quero duas por favor. – Heero respondeu.

Durante todo o café da manhã Heero não pode deixar de reparar o quanto Duo parecia feliz e agitado na presença daquele sujeito, o japones era adulto o bastante para perceber que estava com ciumes de Duo, não gostava do modo como ele tratava bem aquele desconhecido. Mas o ex-piloto do Wing também não era tolo para fazer alguma ceninha de ciumes. Afinal não estava acontecendo nada demais.

-Então... Sebastian, você mora aqui perto? – Heero perguntou tentando tirar alguma informação que o fizesse lembrar de onde conhecia aquele sujeito.

-Você não se lembra Heero? – Duo fez uma cara de indignação como se a pergunta do japonês fosse a mais obvia do mundo. –Sebastian é nosso vizinho. Ele morar aqui na casa ao lado. – o americano fez um sinal com a mão indicando que Sebastian morava na casa a sua direita.

-Ah sim... me desculpe. Eu sabia que seu rosto me era familiar. – Heero tentou soar o mais natural possivel mas por mais que tivesse seu auto controle suas palavras sairam um tanto quanto irônicas, mas para sua sorte Duo nem percebeu. – Então... o que você faz da vida Sebastian?

-Eu sou professor de História. – Heero notou pelo tom de voz que Sebastian não se sentia muito a vontade em sua presença.

-Sebastian esta me ajudando a encontrar um bom lugar onde ensinem jardinagem. Eu quero aprender de uma vez por todas a cuidar desse jardim. – Duo comentou animado.

-Pois eu acho que você ja cuida muito bem dele Duo. – Sebastian sorriu para Duo o elogiando mas ao olhar de rabo de olho para o olhar inquisidor de Heero, seus ombros se contrairam e sua expressão voltou a ser séria.

Parecia que só o americano não percebia como Heero observava seu comportamento perto de Sebastian.

-Nossa olha a hora. – o sujeito fez uma expressão de surpresa ao olhar para seu relogio de braço. –Eu estou super atrasado para minha aula.

-Você ja vai? – Duo fez um muxoxo.

-Sim. As penquecas estavam realmente deliciosas Duo. Muito obrigado pelo café da manhã. – Sebastian se levantou da mesa ajeitando a roupa que tinha amassado quando esteve sentado.

-Não foi nada. Aparece sempre cara, é melhor do que você ficar comendo essas porcarias por ai, porque eu sei que você não gosta de cozinhar, e convenhamos que comer sozinho é muito ruim. – Duo se levantou para se despedir.

-Eu o acompanho ate a porta. – Heero se adiantou e se ofereceu.

-Obrigado. – Sebastian agradeceu a repentina gentileza do japones. –Ate logo Duo.

Heero acompanhou o moreno ate a porta e não pode deixar de reparar que em nehuma das mãos Sebastian usava aliança. Pode concluir também, pelo o que Duo dissera, que o moreno morava sozinho na casa ao lado. Apesar de sentir ciumes, o japones tinha que se controlar, ele tinha plena consciência de sua situação e das coisas que havia elegido como mais importantes para fazer antes de morrer. Sua mente agora trabalhava a mil por hora.

-Me desculpe por não ter reconhecido você, é que tenho tantas coisas na cabeça que me distrai. – Heero tentou ser gentil com seu "vizinho" quando chegaram a porta.

-Não se preocupe, não foi nada demais.

-Espero que você volte mais vezes para conversamos melhor. – Heero perecia um poço de gentilezas.

-Claro. Ate logo. – Sebastian se despediu meio desconfiado das açoes de Heero. Embora o japones não o tivesse reconhecido ja haviam se visto muitas vezes antes, sempre que ia visitar Duo, Heero ou não estava em casa ou estava trabalhando em seu laptop e em todas as vezes o japones mal o cumprimentava e voltava a trabalhar no computador.

As vezes Sebastian chegava a ter pena do americano, ele era uma pessoa tão agradavel e engraçada mas parecia que Heero mal lhe dava atenção, Duo não gostava muito de ficar falando sobre sua vida pessoal, mas também não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber que o casamento dele com Heero não ia as mil maravilhas.

Sebastian não podia negar que tinha uma queda por Duo, mas nunca havia tentado nada pois respeitava o fato do americano ser casado, mas parecia que Heero havia se esquecido disso, parecia que o japones havia se casado com aquele laptop e com o trabalho, pois em todas as lembranças que Sebastian tinha de Heero ele estava sempre com aquele computador nas mãos.

Por esse motivo o moreno havia estranhado o comportamento de Heero esta manhã, para começar o japones não estava com seu laptop, ele estava muito mais observador e carinhoso com Duo, parecia que alguma coisa havia aberto os olhos do japones e ele finalmente havia enxergado a pessoa maravilhosa com quem havia se casado. E isso deixava Sebastian triste mas feliz ao mesmo tempo.

-

Heero voltou a cozinha apos levar o vizinho ate a porta e ajudou Duo a retirar a mesa do café. Em sua mente girava mil coisas, e a mais insistente delas era o item 2 de sua lista de "coisas a fazer antes de morrer".

_2) Arranjar ao Duo uma nova pessoa de quem ele goste, que vai cuidar dele, ama-lo e respeita-lo._

Heero não queria que Duo ficasse sozinho quando ele partisse e por isso havia decidido deixar seu ciume e seu orgulho de lado para achar uma pessoa que cuidasse do americano quando ele partisse. Alguem que pudesse fazer Duo feliz como ele jamais poderia fazer.

E parecia que Heero havia encontrado essa pessoa. A primeira vista Sebastian aparentava ser um bom sujeito e, claro, Heero iria investigá-lo primeiro, mas o japones tinha quase certeza de que tinha ao alcance de suas mãos alguem que poderia fazer Duo feliz quando ele ja não estivesse mais aqui.

-

**CONTINUA...**

**-**

**Cantinho da autora: **Aeeeeeeeeeee \o/ finalmente eu voltei a ativa. Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capitulo. Não ficou igual ao primeiro que eu tinha escrito mas era essa a ideia. Bom, pessoas eu quero muito agradecer a paciencia de vocês leitores, muito obrigado pela compreenso e pelas reviews, aos pouquinhos eu estou voltando a reescrer os capitulos das fics que eu tinha perdido e devagar eu vou postando aqui no site ok?

Eu sei que estou meio a passos de tartaruga manca mas eu ainda termino todas as fics, inclusive essa aqui!

Quero mandar um beijo a todos, em especial a Ana, que me apoia sempre no msn!

Desde já agradeço as futuras reviews.

Ate a proxima!


End file.
